Kopiecki, Ryszard
Uwagi ogólne * Robi materiał za wolno. Nie potrafi tłumaczyc - widzi zadanie czy zagadnienie w jeden sposób i nie potrafi zrozumie punktu widzenia studenta. Czasem nawet samo uświadomienie mu problemu istniejącego w zadaniu zajmuje kilka długich chwil. Przy ocenianiu kolokwiów nie bierze pod uwagę różnego stopnia trudności w różnych grupach. Jedyną jego zaletą jest schematycznośc zadań na kolokwiach i egzaminach. * Zawsze znajdzie na tablicy miejsce, gdzie można coś upchnąć. Tym samym w niedługim czasie ciężko cokolwiek odczytać. * Z nieporządkiem na tablicy - poprawiło się. Z punktem widzenia studenta też (przy najmniej na analizie). * Zazdroszczę wszystkim, którzy będą mieli z Kopieckim - zajęcia z nim to czysta, matematyczna poezja! * Jeden z najbardziej sympatycznych ludzi, których miałem okazję poznać na MIMie. Nie zauważyłem problemu z upychaniem na tablicy (2015/2016). Polecam! Równania różniczkowe zwyczajne * Nigdy więcej Kopieckiego!!! Nudziarz niesamowity. Do egzaminu przygotowywałem się razem z kolegą zupełnie nie patrząc na to, co było na ćwiczeniach i dobrze na tym wyszliśmy... * Nuda, spóźnienia, niejasne zasady, nieprzygotowany, brak zdolności dydaktycznych :( -- nie polecam. * Ćwiczenia to drugi wykład. Gość nudzi, zadania robione są w tempie 1 lub 2 / półtorej godziny. * Gość zaznaczył na pierwszych zajęciach, że ćwiczenia nie mają nic wspólnego z wykładem i to była prawda, ledwo co zaliczyłem, bo na egzaminie zadania były zupełnie inne. Za to nauczyłem sie całkiem sprawnie liczyć wszelkiego rodzaju całki. * Omijać * Chyba wiele się zmieniło, bo obecnie powyższe opinie nie mają wiele wspólnego z prawdą. Materiał jest przerabiany dokładnie - p. Kopiecki pokazuje zarówno szkic dowodu / schematu, dlaczego dane rozwiązanie jest dobre, a potem przechodzi do konkretnych przykładów. Do tego ma dużą wiedzę "niematematyczną" i ciekawie się go słucha. Ani razu się nie spóźnił więcej niż 5 minut. Na kartkówkach i kolokwium wymaga tego, czego wcześniej uczy. Momentami zbyt szybko wprowadza nowe pojęcia i"odlatuje" , ale łatwo jest go przypilnować i poprosić o (skuteczne !) wyjaśnienia. Zdecydowanie polecam. Analiza matematyczna inf I i II * Żeby tylko nudziarz... robi materiał za wolno i zbytnio celebruje proste przekształcenia, powtarzając przy tym wykład. Na jednych zajęciach nie zdążyliśmy zrobić nawet zadań z jednego kolokwium. Strata czasu, sprawdza też listę (chwała Bogu, że nie prace domowe). * Sprawdzal obecnosc, byl sympatyczny, dalo sie z nim umowic na konsultacje dodatkowe. Niestety zupelnie beznadziejnie przygotowal do egzaminu (oblalem), ale nie wiem czyja to bardziej wina - jego czy wykladowcy (Mostowskiego) , ze takie zadania dal. W nastepnym roku mialem zajecia z p. Masztalerz i byly one ciutke lepsze (tez oblalem). Odradzam. * A ja dostrzegam jeden plus: na AM inf1, przed pierwszym kolokwium dal kartke zadan przygotowawczych... Niby zwykle, przepisane ze zbiorkow, ale jakos to kolokwium poszlo calej grupie dobrze, w przeciwienstwie do innych grup. Takie pomysly popieram (leniwy jestem). Przed nastepnym nie dal zadan i nie wyrobil sie z materialem.Reszta jak u przedmówców. * Ćwiczenia u niego to raczej dodatek dla kogoś, kto już zrozumiał wykład (w jakiś 70+%), a teraz chce się dokładnie dowiedzieć _jak_ ma to po ludzku napisać na kolokwium, żeby dostać punkty. Można by też nie chodzić na wykład (ale akurat ten w 05/06 z p.Pałubą był wartościowy) i właśnie tu uzupełniać informacje. * Miał ogromne wahania poziomu. Większość ćwiczeń kiepska i niezbyt jasna, ale czasem zdarzały się perełki i tłumaczył coś niezwykle dobrze i nagle coś trudnego stawało się jasne. Niestety dość rzadko miał takie przebłyski dydaktyczne. Do tego notorycznie mieszał mu się i przerabiał wszystko albo za dokładnie albo zbyt powierzchownie, a raz to nas chyba pomylił z grupą z Równań Różniczkowych, bo takie zadanka zaczął robić, że nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi. Natomiast "kartki przygotowawcze" dawał świetne - raz nawet zdarzyło mu się przypadkiem trafić na jednej zadanie, które później było na kolokwium :-) * Nudny, powolny, robi mało zadań (tak ze 2 na jednych ćwiczeniach). Powtarza wykład (czasami zbacza z tematu i wyprzedza wykład...). Ale za to te kilka zadań które robiliśmy powtarza się potem na kolokwiach (lub są zupełnie analogiczne, np. różnią się jedną cyfrą we wzorze funkcji), co skutkuje tym że do kolokwiów studenci są nieźle przygotowani, a zdawalność jest 2x większa niż średnia na roku. Do tego zawsze chętny do konsultacji, zaprasza na nie przy okazji każdego kolokwium/egzaminu. * Niechętnie omawia "banałki", przechodząc od razu do zadań "ciekawych". Jeżeli ma się z nim ćwiczenia, to warto tych "banałków" pouczyć się samodzielnie (np. z Krysickiego/Włodarskiego). Pan Kopiecki sprawia wrażenie "chorego na analizę" - w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Owszem - jest nudny, ale próbuje tą analizą "zarazić" studentów - z lepszym lub gorszym skutkiem i niekoniecznie mu to wychodzi, a już bardzo chętnie odbiega przy tym od zaleceń wykładowcy na ćwiczenia. Odbiega - ale w takim kierunku, że może się to pozytywnie odbić na kolokwium. * Pan Kopiecki jest genialny. Miałem z nim zajęcia w tym semestrze i jestem bardzo pozytywnie do tego człowieka nastawiony. Miły, życzliwy, daje same ciekawe zadania a do tego przed egzaminem poświęcił nam dodatkowe 8 godzin (3 razy ponad dwie godziny) swojego czasu wolnego (podczas ferii) i przerobił z nami cały materiał od początku do końca. * Znakomity ćwiczeniowiec, miałem z nim dwa semestry i jestem bardzo zadowolony. Wszystko tłumaczy, zwraca uwagę na najistotniejsze rzeczy. Przerobiliśmy więcej materiału niż inne grupy (omówił równania różniczkowe, a w niektórych w ogóle nie było). Przed egzaminem zaproponował dodatkowe zajęcia, gdzie każdy miał szansę wyjaśnić wszelkie wątpliwości. Polecam. * Po pierwszym semestrze wrażenia pozytywne -- spróbuję też drugi. Tłumaczy (nie za szybko) zadania o różnym poziomie, wskazując ważne elementy, które nazywa "klockami" do składania rozwiązań. Dość dobrze przygotowuje do kolokwiów i egzaminu. * Ostatnio nie omijał banałków, miły czlowiek, tempo powiedziałbym średnie (na pewno więcej niż 2 zadania:). Na początku nowego tematu robi krótkie wprowadzenie (dobre jak się nie przyjdzie na wykład), lubi dygresje (całkiem fajne). Ogromny plus za zajęcia dodatkowe przed kolokwiami / egzaminami. Jedyny minus : czasem się spóźnia. * A ja jak najbardziej polecam. Zależy mu na tym, żeby porządnie nauczyć, prace domowe zmuszają do systematyczności a co więcej robi zajęcia dodatkowe przed kolokwium/egzaminem poświęcając swój własny czas tylko po to, żebyśmy zdali ;) A no i jeszcze nie trzeba chodzić na wykład bo na początku ćwiczeń wykłada całą teorię ;) * Jedyny ćwiczeniowiec na MIMie, u którego zasnąłem na zajęciach. * 2015/2016Z Ogromny plus za dodatkowe ćwiczenia przed kolokwiami i egzaminem. Potwierdzam, niechętnie robi jak to mówi "banałki" i przechodzi do "ciekawszych zadań". Zadaje dość ciekawe prace domowe (nie za często, nie za rzadko :) ). Tempo może nie zawsze było porażające, ale na tle innych grup wszystkie prace pisaliśmy bardzo dobrze. Obecność czasem sprawdzana czasem nie, ale nawet spóźniającym się 60min pozwalał się dopisywać do listy :). Podsumowując: może jest trochę na zajęciach nudno, ale Pan dr Kopiecki to bardzo przyjemny człowiek i mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś trafię do jego grupy. * 2015/2016 Doktor Kopiecki to tak sympatyczny człowiek, że aż nie wiem jakich słów użyć. Lubi to co robi i zajęcia prowadzi naprawdę z pasją (ma to swoje minusy, gdyż czasem prace domowe były nieco ambitniejsze niż ze skryptu - ale to tylko czasem. I tak lepiej niż na zajęciach u kogoś, kto nie lubi przedmiotu). Przed każdym kolokwium, egzaminem organizuje dodatkowe ćwiczenia, na których robione są zadania z zeszłych lat. Ważne: praktycznie w ogóle nie bierze do tablicy - mi to bardzo odpowiada - wolę gdy prowadzący tłumaczy zadania niż koleżanki i koledzy, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że niektórzy wręcz potrzebują robić zadania przy tablicy, bo inaczej się nie nauczą i tym osobom szczerze odradzam. Dla mnie to była jednak zaleta i cieszę się, że cały rok mogłem chodzić do niego na zajęcia :) Równania Różniczkowe Cząstkowe * Całkowicie zgadzam się z przedmówcami. Dodatkowo powiem, że zgubił moje kolokwium i niemalże oblałem. * Sympatyczny człowiek. niestety tłumaczy bardzo zawile, robi zadania powoli i prowadzi ćwiczenia całkowicie niezależnie od wykładu, co sprawia że niezbyt dobrze przygotowują one do egzaminu. Funkcje analityczne * Spóźnia się na każde ćwiczenia co najmniej 10 minut. Ćwiczenia są nudne, jedyny plus to prostota zadań, ale chyba nie wystarczą do egzaminu:(. * Zdecydowanie odradzam, ćwiczenia nudne, prowadzone wolno, nie zawsze poruszane były treści związane z wykładem. Do kolokwium przygotowały mnie głównie zadania z prac domowych pana Konarskiego oraz rozwiązywanie zadań z Krzyża, ćwiczenia nie przygotowywały do zaliczeń w żadnym stopniu. Najgorszy wybór, jakiego można było dokonać :( * ja tam lubię pana Norka (patrz google tadzio norek):) * na ćwiczeniach było ciężko - nudno i nie było wiadomo o co panu tak naprawdę chodzi...natomiast konsultacje były fantastyczne! po nich świetnie poszło mi kolokwium (u pana Konarskiego) - przerobiliśmy bardzopodobne zadania